


>Day 3 (June 10th)

by KidScrappy



Series: Iwaoi weeks 2015 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining, very bad descriptions of Paris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidScrappy/pseuds/KidScrappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaoi week June day 3 (June 10th)</p>
<p>Prompt:<br/>Iwaizumi's Birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	>Day 3 (June 10th)

“These are plane tickets,” Iwaizumi says as if Oikawa doesn’t remember what he bought.

“Yes they are,” he replies anyway, for Iwaizumi’s benefit.

“You are giving me plane tickets for my birthday?” Iwaizumi looks up to stare at Oikawa. “Plane tickets to _Paris_?”

“I thought it would be fun,” Oikawa says.

“I can’t accept them.”

“Why not?” Oikawa stares back. Iwaizumi’s grip on the tickets is strong enough that Oikawa worries he’s gonna rip them in half, good thing he has still has the digital tickets.

“It’s too much, I can’t ask you for something this expensive.”

“You didn’t.” Oikawa shrugs, “I decided to give it to you. If it makes you feel better, I didn’t exactly pay for them with my own money.”

Iwaizumi’s face scrunches up in that cute way it does when he’s thinking. Oikawa knows that he had wanted to go abroad after graduating. And he knows Iwaizumi won’t object that their vacation is paid for with his father’s credit card, he probably wouldn’t notice until they were back and even then there’s not much he can do about it.

He can see Iwaizumi’s resistance start to crumble as he weighs the pros and cons, and for once in his life Oikawa is quiet as he lets his best friend work things out.

Iwaizumi sighs. “Fine.”

Oikawa leaps forward with a shriek to throw his arms around his neck.

\-----

It’s a twelve hour flight from Tokyo to Paris and Oikawa is having the time of his life.

With his father’s name on the bill he was able to get them first class seats and they are two lanky teenagers in sweatpants surrounded by businessmen who won’t even stop working for take off. 

Oikawa keeps his face pressed to the little window and a vice grip on Iwaizumi’s hand until they reach their desired altitude, he only loosens his grip when Iwaizumi starts to complain about the lack of circulation to his fingers. He’s flown before, of course, but never far and never without his parents there to tell him to behave. As they move through the clouds the landscape changes from the grey and dreary city to an endless expanse of soft white clouds bathed with unfiltered sunlight. It might be the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan! Look at this!” he says, probably a little too loud if the faces of the other passengers are anything to go by, tugging on his best friend’s hand.

“Yeah, clouds and stuff. Cool.” Iwaizumi’s voice is stiff and Oikawa looks away from the scenery to see that his best friend has gone pale and has his other hand clamped around the elbow rest of his seat.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispers as he leans in, “are you scared of flying?”

“Like something that stupid would scare me,” Iwaizumi replies, but he turns his face a little from Oikawa when he speaks. They way he always does when he’s lying.

Oikawa briefly tightens the grip on his hand as a comfort. “It’s okay Iwa-chan, I’ll protect you.”

“You would protect me when the giant metal cylinder we are sitting in falls from the sky?” Iwaizumi’s voice sounds doubtful, as if he believes Oikawa wouldn’t be capable of saving him.

Oikawa brings up his free hand in a peace sign and flashes the smile his fangirls love the most. 

“Of course I would!”

“You’re an idiot,” Iwaizumi huffs, but he releases his death grip on the elbow rest and his shoulders slump down a little.

\-----

When they get off the plane the sun is shining brightly and Iwaizumi looks like he’s ready to collapse on his suitcase.

Oikawa had arranged for a taxi to take them from the airport to their hotel before the flight and he barely manages to push Iwaizumi into the backseat before his best friend is falling asleep. Oikawa climbs into the passenger seat himself, talking to their driver and begrudgingly feeling thankful that his parents forced him to take French classes as a kid. 

The traffic is horrible, but it does give him the opportunity to take in the sights. It’s just after noon and the city is bustling. It’s easy to pick out the tourists, travelling in groups lead by tour guides waving flags or taking pictures on every street corner. 

The taxi driver rattles on about his favorite places in the city and what they absolutely must see to the point that when they pull up in front of the world he takes Oikawa’s tourist map from him and marks the places he’s mentioned. Oikawa pays the man, leaving a generous tip, before waking up Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chan,” he sings, pulling on Iwaizumi’s sleeve to get him to move.

The reply he receives isn’t much more than some incoherent grumbling, Iwa-chan can be such a barbarian, but he does get up and follows Oikawa to the front desk. After checking in someone takes their suitcases from them and leads them to their room.

Iwaizumi seems to be awake enough to move on his own again for now but Oikawa stands closer to him than necessary in the elevator anyway, enjoying the excuse to be close to Iwaizumi’s warmth and the way he smells nice even after all that travelling. 

Their room is big and bright with a large balcony looking over the channel with the Eiffel Tower in the background. It’s nice, definitely too nice for two teenagers fresh out of high school. But Oikawa figured that if he was going to steal his father’s credit card, he might as well make good use of it. Besides, it was a special occasion.

“There’s only one bed.” 

Behind him Iwaizumi seems to finally have regained his ability to speak. 

“Ah!” Oikawa exclaims in mock surprise. “The hotel must have messed up! Would Iwa-chan like me to go ask for a different one?” 

“Whatever.” Iwaizumi is already stumbling towards the bed and drops down on the soft duvet cover heavily when he reaches it.

Oikawa blinks. He figured he was at least going to have to argue with Iwaizumi a little before he gave up, his jet lag must have been worse than he thought. He walks over to the bed himself and sits down at a respectable distance from his best friend.

“We’re in one of the most beautiful cities in the world and all Iwa-chan wants to do is sleep.” He can’t keep the smile out of his voice as he reaches over to straighten out Iwaizumi’s shirt.

“Not all of us got to take our beauty sleep on the plane, asshole,” Iwaizumi replies, but there is no fight in his words. “Give me a few hours, wake me up when it’s time for dinner and I’ll be fine.”

And just like that he’s out. 

Oikawa thinks that Iwaizumi’s sleeping face is one of the cutest things he’s ever seen. He still has some of that frown that never quite goes away but his mouth is slack and sometimes he’ll drool. He can see some fresh stubble on Iwaizumi’s jaw and has to clench his fist into the sheets to keep himself from reaching out and stroking his fingers along it. 

He sighs as he gets up. He went through all this trouble to bring his best friend to the other side of the world to woo him but so far Iwaizumi has been really uncooperative. 

He leaves him to sleep, sprawled out on their bed, and goes into the bathroom to have a long soak in the large tub.

\-----

When he comes out wrapped in a soft bathrobe he finds that Iwaizumi has wormed himself under the sheets and is now clutching his pillow like an overgrown child. 

Oikawa considers crawling into bed with him and letting Iwaizumi hold on to him instead, but he promised his best friend he would wake him up for dinner. Besides, Iwaizumi might kill him if Oikawa decided to sleep next to him without his permission.

Instead he opens the balcony doors, letting in the sounds and smells of the city. It’s still early enough in the summer that the channel isn’t swarmed with mosquitoes and the soft summer breeze feels nice on his scrubbed-clean skin. He drags one of the chairs to the edge and sits down with his elbows on the railing. They’re up high enough that nobody should be able to see him sitting here in his bathrobe, but then again, Oikawa never cared much about what people saw of him.

He spends some time studying the facades of the old buildings, so unlike the ones he sees in Japan, and the tree lined avenues full of people going in and out of shops and cafes. There are some similarities between all cities, he thinks. And he’s spend a fair amount of time in many of them in Japan, but where everyone in Japan always seems to be in a hurry and moving like one, big sentient being, the people here take their time strolling down the cobblestone streets. It’s very calming and he wonders if Iwaizumi and him will be able to adopt that feeling of calm while they are here. 

He rests his chin on his hand and watches the city move lazily around him.

\-----

Oikawa is busy unpacking his suitcase when Iwaizumi wakes up, slowly stirring and groaning in the unfamiliar bed. 

“You said you’d wake me up.”

“I did, it’s still early,” Oikawa says as he hangs his coat in the closet by the door before turning to face his friend. “You look terrible.”

“Well excuse me for not looking like a model when I just woke up,” Iwaizumi grumbles. He rubs his eyes and drags his hands along the stubble Oikawa had been so eager to touch earlier. He still has bags under his eyes and moves slower than usual.

“Why don’t we get room service for dinner?” Oikawa suggests.

“Isn’t that really expensive?” Iwaizumi narrows his eyes and him and Oikawa smiles his patented ‘there’s nothing to worry about’ smile.

“It’s all part of your birthday present! Just let me spoil you and you can thank me afterwards.”

“I think I should be thanking your father instead,” Iwaizumi grins.

“You can write him a thank you note when we get back,” Oikawa replies. “But until then, let’s enjoy ourselves as much as we can.”

“What about the room?”

“What about it?” 

Iwaizumi glares at him. “It still only has one bed.”

Oikawa taps his finger against his chin like he’s actually thinking about it. “But I’ve already unpacked, and the view is so nice here.” When he sees Iwaizumi starting to protest he quickly continues. “And the bed is big enough for both of us, we can just share like we did when we were kids! It’s just for a few nights Iwa-chan.”

“Fine,” Iwaizumi consents. “But if you try to cuddle up you’re sleeping on the floor.”

“So mean Iwa-chan!”

\-----

Oikawa gets his way, as he always does, and they order room service for dinner. They sit on the balcony and watch the city lights while eating, Iwaizumi still too tired to hold a decent conversation and Oikawa willing to stay quiet for once.

Afterwards even he has to concede that all the travelling of the day has made him tired, and while Iwaizumi takes a quick shower he changes into his pajamas and crawls into the big, soft bed.

He’s in Paris. 

He stole his father’s credit card and came to Paris with his childhood friend. The same childhood friend who, probably, has no idea that Oikawa is in love with him.

He has no idea how long exactly he just lays there and faces the truth but eventually Iwaizumi gets out of the shower and lays down on the other side of the suddenly way too small bed. He mutters a good night and turns of the lamp on the nightstand so Oikawa has nothing else to focus on than the warmth radiating from Iwaizumi’s skin fresh out of the shower.

It only takes a few minutes for Iwaizumi’s breathing to become slow and steady and Oikawa lets his eyes adjust to the darkness so he can make out the line of his shoulder where it sticks out from underneath the blanket. Iwaizumi is turned away from him, the way you usually do when sharing a bed with someone who isn’t a lover, and Oikawa is thankful that he can’t see his face. 

He shifts so he’s laying on his side, facing Iwaizumi, and carefully reaches out to touch the short hair at the nape of Iwaizumi’s neck. It looks like it should feel stiff but his best friend’s constant insistence that he doesn’t want Oikawa to put any product in his hair has left it smooth and silky. Oikawa wishes he could grab it more fully but he’s afraid to wake Iwaizumi up, remembering his threat to make him sleep on the floor. 

If it wasn’t for the exhaustion of travelling halfway across the world he believe he would have been able to lay there all night looking at the back of Iwaizumi’s neck, but he does fall asleep. Fingers still on the back of his best friend’s neck.

\-----

Oikawa decides they skip breakfast at the hotel the next day, claiming there is much to see and to do and they can just buy some bread later. 

(And if they hurry enough to make Iwaizumi forget that he woke up with Oikawa’s arm around him than that’s only good.)

According to Iwaizumi, their first actual day in Paris is spent standing in line for old buildings. Oikawa cheerfully drags him along to see different churches and ruins and rambles on about their history while Iwaizumi pretends he isn’t actually interested in the tourist guide book Oikawa picked up for him. 

They forego the public transport, instead choosing to walk around the city and explore tiny, shop-lined streets with a map in hand. Oikawa’s map reading skills only get them lost four times and after the third time Iwaizumi gives up on yelling at him and instead directs him to the first friendly looking French person to ask for directions.

At the end of the day they arrive back to their hotel room exhausted, having greatly underestimated the distances between landmarks, but accomplished. They have a large bag full of pastries that Oikawa bought from ‘the cutest little bakery!’ and tried to feed Iwaizumi, who only laughed and shoved him out of the way with his shoulder. 

Oikawa’s camera is full of photographs of church fronts, scenic streets and cute stores. Hidden between them are snapshots of Iwaizumi laughing, Iwaizumi with his mouth open as he stares up to the roof of the cathedral, Iwaizumi trying to figure out which way to hold the map. 

Oikawa thinks he is prettier than all the monuments in Paris.

\-----

“We’re going to the Louvre,” Oikawa announces over breakfast.

“That’s the really big museum, right?”

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “Yes, Iwa-chan. The really big one.”

“Okay.”

“You don’t mind?”

Iwaizumi takes a bite of his croissant. “Why would I mind?”

“Don’t you hate all things cultural?”

Oikawa yelps as Iwaizumi kicks him in the shin under their table.

“Shut up and eat your breakfast so we can go to the really big museum.”

\-----

They stand in line for nearly an hour before they can even see the ticket booth, making the crowds they saw yesterday seem insignificant. 

But once in the museum they find it big enough that everything seems sort of quiet. Iwaizumi picks up a guide map in Japanese, glad to finally be able to understand something in this country while Oikawa walks around on intuition.

The museum is nice and cool, offering them some respite from the summer heat outside as they wander the long halls filled with famous works of art. They spend long moments on benches in front of the ones they enjoy most, while Oikawa talks about technique and style like he isn’t just quoting the guide book. But Iwaizumi is sitting close to him and leaning against his shoulder so he plans to keep it up for as long as he can. 

They sit down in the garden to eat more sweet bread for lunch (“That much pain au chocolat can’t be healthy.” “Are you my mother Iwa-chan?”), before Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi’s hand and drags him to finally go see the Mona Lisa. 

The painting is small, much smaller than either of them had expected, and all the patrons that seemed to have been missing from the rest of the museum have gathered right in front of it. Oikawa stands on his tiptoes and is still barely able to see it. He worms his way through the crowd while Iwaizumi waits outside the room to finally take a selfie with the famous portrait.

He shoves his phone in Iwaizumi’s face when he comes back, asking which of them has the prettier smile. And when Iwaizumi says he prefers Oikawa’s he nearly drops his phone on the marble tiles.

\-----

They spend a day travelling a little further from the city center, finally braving the foul smelling underground to wander around Montmartre. 

As they make their way up the hill they are accosted by dozens of street artists selling their wares, whom Iwaizumi waves off in increasingly more rude ways until he just flat out ignores them and stomps up the steep cobblestone roads, Oikawa smiling beside him. 

Oikawa gets them crepes from a place he read about somewhere, and at his first bite he vows he’ll never get cheap crepes from small stands in Tokyo again. Iwaizumi gives him two weeks before he breaks his own promise.

With bags of newly bought souvenirs for friends and family they finally reach the top of the hill and the basilica standing on top of it. The church bells ring for the evening mass and they sit in a pew near the back, having no clue what’s happening but enchanted by the atmosphere. Reminiscent of a shrine and yet so very different.

As the sun sets they sit down on the steps leading up to the basilica to watch the stars appear over the city. 

“Why did you take me to Paris?” Iwaizumi asks, shaking Oikawa out of his reverie.

“You said you wanted to go abroad for your graduation trip, I figured Europe would be nice.”

“There are lots of things to see in Europe, so why Paris specifically?”

Oikawa taps his knuckles on the stone step he’s sitting on. “Personal preference, I guess? There are a lot of things I wanted to see here, and I can speak the language.”

Iwaizumi hums, accepting his answer and turning his gaze back to the darkening sky.

_I thought it would be romantic._ Oikawa thinks while looking at his best friend’s profile.

\-----

Oikawa has gone all out for their last day in Paris. Tomorrow morning they’ll go back to the airport and then it’s another long flight back to Japan, but before that he plans to make the most of the time they have left.

He booked a ride on one of the tourist boats on the Seine, complete with a three course meal that he only picks at, too nervous to swallow more than a handful of bites.

They get off near the Eiffel Tower, the last item on their list of things to see and the one Iwaizumi seemed to have looked forward the most. He stands right in the middle underneath it looking up, admiring the construction.

“It’s bigger than I expected.”

“Are you afraid of heights as well as flying, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks.

“I told you I wasn’t afraid of flying.” Iwaizumi glares at him for a full two seconds before looking back up. “But no, it’s exciting.”

“Want to walk up there?” 

“All the way?” Iwaizumi wonders, facing Oikawa again.

“It only goes up to the second floor, we’ll have to take the elevator there if we want to go all the way to the top. But it should be fun to climb until then!”

\-----

Halfway up the stairs Oikawa takes back his claims that it should be fun. 

“You would think that a high school athlete wouldn’t have any problem with a bunch of stairs,” Oikawa complains, glaring at a little kid that runs past him.

Iwaizumi has paused on a landing and is waiting for him with a grin on his face.

“Guess you’ll have to start working on your stamina when we get back. This is kind of embarrassing.”

“Shut up, we’ve done a lot of walking this week is all.”

“And whose fault was that?” Iwaizumi reaches out his hand for Oikawa to take when he gets to the landing. “Come on, just a little further.”

Oikawa groans but Iwaizumi hasn’t let go of his hand and they climb the rest of the way like that, with Oikawa only looking down to stare at where their hands are linked occasionally.

\-----

When they step out of the elevator on the top floor they are assaulted by the strong wind up there. 

Like everything in Paris, the viewing platform is full of tourists taking pictures of the city skyline and each other. They circle around to the back of the platform, where the view isn’t as nice but the crowd is thinner so they can find a spot by the railing. 

Compared to skyscrapers Oikawa sees in the bigger cities they aren’t even that high, but with no other building nearly as high around he feels like he’s on top of the world. Iwaizumi has his hands clutched around the railing with white knuckles but he’s leaning forward, his face almost pressed against the safety fence.

“Is it as exciting as you thought it would be?” Oikawa asks.

“More so, the view really is amazing isn’t it?” 

“Yes it is,” Oikawa replies, way more interested in they way his best friend’s eyes are bright with excitement than he could ever be in the view.

Iwaizumi leans back a little to face him, suddenly serious. “Thanks for bringing me here.”

“Happy birthday Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, smiling weakly. This is his last shot, they’re going back tomorrow and if he wants to make a move he’ll have to do it _now_.

“Why did you take me to Paris?” 

Once again Oikawa is shaken from his train of thought by the question. “I told you yesterday, didn’t I?”

Iwaizumi raises his eyebrow. “And that was the only reason?”

“What other reason could I have?” Oikawa swallows thickly around the lump in his throat.

“Shame, I thought you might have had ulterior motives.” Iwaizumi is leaning in, or at least Oikawa thinks he is. It could be him doing the leaning.

“Like what?”

“Like bringing your best friend to Paris to confess to him.”

Oikawa can feel his mouth drop open when Iwaizumi starts laughing at him. “You’re not nearly as subtle as you think, you know?”

“ _How did you know?_ ” Oikawa all but shrieks, earning them a few curious glances from the people around them. 

“They call it the City of Love, Shittykawa. Even an idiot could have picked up on that.”

Oikawa thinks he can feel his heart drop to his feet. _Iwaizumi knew_ , he knew and he didn’t say anything until now, letting Oikawa worry all by himself. And now, now he was making fun of him? He had planned out so many different ways to woo his best friend, but none of them had involved him being found out before he even got the words out.

Iwaizumi takes hold of both of his hands and brings them up to his face to press a kiss against his knuckles and Oikawa can feel his heart spring back up again.

“So, you had something to say?”

“I love you, Iwa-chan,” he says with tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi kisses his knuckles again.

“I love you so much.” Tears are definitely falling now. “I’ve always loved you.”

“I know,” Iwaizumi replies, and for a second Oikawa worries he has fucked up somehow after all. “Me too.”

And this time Oikawa is sure his heart has actually escaped his body. He lets his head fall on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and _cries_. He can feel Iwaizumi’s hand coming up to stroke the back of his head and it’s such a small gesture but it feels so much more intimate now.

Iwaizumi pulls back after a few minutes, his hand moved from the back of Oikawa’s head to cup his face, stroking away tears with his thumb. He smiles so sweetly and it’s all Oikawa can handle before he brings up a hand himself to finally stroke that jawline. And this time Iwaizumi is definitely leaning in.

They kiss on top of the Eiffel Tower and nothing could be more perfect.

\-----

They hold hands on the flight back to Japan as well. But this time it isn’t out of excitement or fear, their fingers are entwined between them and Oikawa strokes his thumb over Iwaizumi’s knuckles whenever the plane jumps. They share a pair of headphones as they watch some sci-fi movie Oikawa picked out on the entertainment system and occasionally either of them will turn their heads for a quick kiss.

Japan is stable and familiar and their lives will keep going just as they were before the two of them left for Paris. They’ll have to keep playing volleyball and focus on their last year of high school as well as applying for colleges. Oikawa is sure there will be hell to pay when his father finds out where his credit card went but as Iwaizumi leans his head on his shoulder he can’t help but think he’d do it again in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> what do you mean this is 10 times longer than the previous day?


End file.
